


Fuss

by Wagnetic



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Middle of the night bickering minus anger, plus wolf





	Fuss

Esca wakes and blearily reaches out beside him only to find the space occupied by a wolf instead of a man. “Off, Cub,” he grumbles without any real irritation. “Marcus?”

“Just tending to the fire. Go back to sleep.”

“I can do it.”

“So can I, which is why I got up in the first place,” Marcus says. He straightens from his place at the hearth with a wince and limps back to Esca. “Cub, if you do not move I will sit on you.” Cub slinks to the foot of the bed and curls up with his tail over his nose, making both Marcus and Esca chuckle. “Mithras, it’s cold.”

“It was kind of Cub to keep your side of the bed warm, then,” Esca says.

“The great sacrifices he makes for us.” Marcus wraps himself about Esca like climbing dog rose and Esca smiles even as he shivers from Marcus’s cold nose pressed against his neck.

“I’ll get the fire next time.”

“You fuss too much,” Marcus says.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you acted when I slipped on the ice last winter.”

“You were fortunate that it was frozen solid. You could have fallen through.”

“But I didn’t,” Esca says, “and you still marched me home to pile me under furs.”

“Will you ever allow me to forget it?” Marcus groans. “No, don’t tell me. Go to sleep.” Esca does, still smiling.


End file.
